Fuels to substitute the conventional gasoline and processes for producing such fuels have been much investigated. For many years, gasoline has been considered as the most ideal fuel for the internal combustion engine. Although gasoline has contributed much to modern life, the scarcity of supply has also caused the so called energy crisis during recent years. Besides, waste gases from automobiles pollute the environment and have become a public nuisance. Research for fuel substitutes has been launched with vast investment in many countries around the world. Some processes have been disclosed in scientific journals patents and other publications. However, low production yield, difficulties in obtaining raw materials, high complexity and cost of the equipment or the necessity of altering the fuel system in the engine or carburetor using the product have made such substitutes impractical. New fuels claimed to be directly usable as gasoline or to be mixed with gasoline still inherit the drawbacks of polluting the environment and usually require the alteration of the engine, the fuel intake system and the addition of specially designed carburetors. It is known that alcohols including methanol, ethanol propanol or mixtures thereof can be used as substitutes for gasoline. Results obtained were not satisfactory. Efforts have been made in many countries to solve the problems involved. Therefore, there exists a need to formulate a synthetic fuel as a substitute for gasoline, the synthetic fuel being economic to produce as well as being free from harmful byproducts which would pollute the environment.